Piper's Life in Camp Half-Blood
by ElipsonHeta13
Summary: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR TLH! While Leo is off building his ship, Jason is figuring out why Hera wants him to be her pawn, and Piper, has absolutely NOTHING to do. Summary is a lot worse than it actually is. I will update every Wednesday. Bye! -E.H.
1. In the Beginning

**Hey so it's a new year so I have decided to write a Percy Jackson Fanfic. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE LOST HERO! Piper has decided its time for a change... read to find out more. I will update every Wednesday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, Rick Riordan owns everything else.**

**So. Here we go.**

Regular life in Camp-Half Blood. I would rather go on a quest. What am I supposed to do here, look pretty? That's all that the kids in the Aphrodite Cabin care about, anyway. Leo is over in Bunker 9, building his ship, I sometimes go over and try to help, but I always come back with singed hair and clothes. Jason is always mumbling about Juno and other weird things like that. So here I am, the leader of the Aphrodite Cabin, all alone.

"Hey Pipes," Jason says with a cute smile on his face. He is so cute when he smiles. "Do you want to go to the strawberry fields with me?"  
I smile with relief, something with Jason not involving the planets and weird stuff that he mumbles about.

"Yeah, sure, but can I go change clothes?" I had just come back from Leo's ship and I don't want to go on a date in black charred clothes.

Jason grinned "Yeah, I'll see you outside of your cabin in fifteen."

Fifteen? He usually says five, maybe he wants me to wear more fancy stuff, or wear perfume and make-up, what if I'm supposed to bring something!? "Why fifteen?" I finally ask.

"I need to get something ready. Oh, and will you tell you cabin mates that you have to help building the Argo II during lunch, so you won't be there with them," Jason smiled secretively.

"Okay, what are you planning, Jason?" I said with a smile.

Jason just smiled, "It's a surprise, I can't tell you."

Ugh. Jason must be planning something special, because he never hides anything from me while we are just here, in Camp-Half Blood. Maybe on a quest, when he doesn't want to scare me with something that may or may not be true, but never here, maybe it's a good surprise, though. "Okay, in fifteen then, Lightning Boy."

-Pagebreak-

I come out of my cabin in jeans, my Camp-Half Blood t-shirt, and an olive crop jacket for some some flair. Not my usual, I know, but I thought at least something for Jason.

"Hey Pipes, you ready for our little excursion?" He said, holding a picnic basket. I wondered what he had packed inside.

"Yeah I can't wait, I almost told Lucy what I was actually doing, but Drew came in and she can force Lucy to tell her. I don't think that Chiron would appreciate this little outing," I said.

"Alright let's go!"

**So how was it? Please follow, favorite, and review.**


	2. The Dream

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank redpandaluver101 and significantpandas for their constant support. You guys should check out their stories. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and please, please, please review with Japer on top! (Piper x Jason). So yeah have fun reading and btw, I'm not going to revise anything on my old chapter because I want people to be able to see my progress as a writer. So, on with the story!**

Jason and I were sitting in the strawberry fields, laughing about the time that Leo volunteered for our quest over the summer.

"Then he said ' Oh, cool! Suffering? I love suffering! Let's do this.' " I said right before a whole wave of laughter erupted from the both of us. When we are together, I feel like we can conquer every evil being on the planet. I feel that if we are together, we can stop Gaea from rising from just simply being together, and in a way, it does. I mean we can kill a giant, multiple Earthborns', and free Hera ( did I mention that we had a certain fire guy with us, well it doesn't matter). If anything, that stalled Gaea from rising sooner .

We soon stopped laughing long enough to catch a breath. "Hey, do you want some lunch?" Jason asked. I wonder what he packed, maybe he packed PB&J's with strawberry jelly? Or something chocolate? Or maybe the basket was just a decoy and we are going to eat strawberies straight off of the vine.

"Yeah, that sounds great! What did you pack?" I was craving a PB&J right now, I hope that was what he packed, because he knows that they are my favorite.

"I thought that we could have some PB&J's with strawberry jelly. Is that okay?" Jason asked smiling and showing the scar on his lip.

"That sounds AMAZING! I have been craving one!" I said. Oh my Gods, he is a MIND-READER! I see him take out the sandwiches inside plastic reclosable baggies.

"Well, here you go, Pipes, enjoy!" Jason smiled again. Could life get any better? Here I was sitting with the boy of my dreams, in the safest place in the world, eating my favorite food. I took my first bite. Yum! The jelly mixed perfectly with the peanut butter, and the bread wasn't soggy. I have missed these things so much. Jason saw my face, probably covered in jelly and peanut butter, and laughed.

"Well I guess that this was a sucess," Jason said as I finished my last wonderful bite. "Do you have room for more?"

I looked at him questionably. "What are you saying Jason?" I looked at his face, his brilliant blue eyes looked in mine, and I had no idea how much time had passed, but his eyes went down pulling something brown out from the picnic basket. They were chocolate mini-cakes! Topped with vanilla frosting and chocolate shavings.

"You want to go and finish off these with a few fresh strawberries?" Jason was brilliant! I couldn't believe that he had snuck these for me!

"Yes! You are the BEST BOYFRIEND EVER! How did you get these?" I was astonished. Why would such a rule follower break the rules just for me? I was just a girl that got in a lot of trouble. What made me so special?

"Well lets just say that Chiron doesn't know about it." He got up from the ground and then helped me up. We ran around searching for the ripest, juciest, biggest strawberries in the field. When we had put them on our desserts, and finished eating them, we heard campers coming out of the dining hall.

"Oh no! They are going to find me! I have to run over to Leo's ship! Here, take my jacket, I have to go, see you later!" I panicked. I gave him my jacket, and made a mad dash to the Argo II after hugging him goodbye.

I ran around the stables, and soon arrived at the Argo II. "LEO, WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled in the direction of the ship.

I hear a small 'here' coming fro the engine room, so I run up there. "Leo? You in here?" I ask.

"Right here. Wassup Beauty Queen?" Leo asks. His hands, face, and clothes are smeared with grease and his clothes look singed to the last thread.

"Don't call me that, and by the way, I have been here for the past forty-five minutes, what do you need help with?" I said, still with a heartbeat at the pace of a cheetah's paws on the savannah.

"Woah, first off, why are you having me lie?" Leo asked me suspiciously.

"I wasn't really hungry, so I said that I would go and help you during lunch," I said hoping that I didn't have jelly on my face.

"Beaut-"Leo started

"Don't call me that!"

Leo started again "Piper, you have jelly on your face, where have you really been?" SHOOT! I DID have jelly on my face!

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked while licking off the jelly on my face.

"Yes, I won't tell that you and Jason had lunch in the strawberry field and I really won't tell that you guys had chocolate cakes." Leo said with a sly look on his face.

"H-H-How did you know that?" I stuttered out finally.

"Jason had to get the cakes somewhere, Piper. I got some as payment for my un-Hephastus like theivery skills," Leo said. I was stunned. Leo knew, and HELPED?! What happened while I wasn't with those boys!

"Okay, what did you want me to do?" I asked with a little bit of irritation in my voice, I mean how could they just not tell me about something, and how could none of my cabinmates know? How did I not figure it out?

"Will you help the Athena kids design the rooms? Please help them remember COMFORT, please! I am NOT sleeping on a box just because it looks cool!" Leo asked with a tad bit of impatience.

"FIne, but next time can I do some actual labor? I kind of want to build up for my next quest." I said.

"Okay, have fun with all of the know-it-all's," Leo smiled sarcastically.

**Thank you guys soooo much for reading. It is actually a long chapter for me but I hope that you like it. Please follow, favorite, and review! -E.H.**


	3. In the Cabin

**This one is inspired by Taylor Swift's song State of Grace Please listen to it at least once because it is my new theme song for The Lightning Theif. Sorry for any characters that weren't in the books. They didn't mention 9 girls and 4 boys, so I will make their names up, but I got the number from the books.**

**PLEASE READ THIS! I have noticed that most of my readers are Guests. Please guys, make an account, write stories, learn from others, and find an insane community of writers and readers. This has helped me through some tough times and please PM me your stories and I will read and review them Thank you so much for reading -E.H.**

"I seriously don't understand you, Piper. You don't have a love life, you aren't attempting at beauty, and you still haven't gone throug your rite of passage!" my enemy (or cabinmate, whichever is fine), Drew said while putting a hot pink liquid on her fingernails. I find that ABSOLUTELY disgusting, why ruin natural beauty? Our mom is naturally beautiful, we are too, why ruin it with cosmetics and dyes? I just don't fit in here. Lacy and Mitchell are really nice to me, but I don't fit in with everyone else. I mean Silena and I probably would've been great friends. She might have been a traitor, but in the end she chose the right side. She stayed true to her real friends and died for the right cause. I don't see what the big deal is.

"I do too have a love life! And I don't need products to show beauty that comes from within. Who cares about a rite of passage, anyway? I don't break people's hearts for fun." I said.

Drew just laughed. "Oh, sweetie. You just don't understand. Love isn't about happiness. It is about being the best. Always having someone to be better than. I thought that was why you snuck off with Jason the other day. Aren't I right?" Drew chuckled and as soon as I was about to answer, she said,"Oh, I know I am. Isn't that right Arabella?"

"Yes, ma'am. You always are. I wish that you could say things ore often and make us more educated," Arabella said dutifully. Of course she did, she had to, being under the spell of Drew's charmspeak.

"Don't bring them into this," I said while giving her a look of complete disgust. "They can't help it." I paused. "What makes you think that I snuck off with Jason, anyway. I was helping Leo with the Argo II. What are you thinking, ME sneaking off, please. The only one taking advantage of privilidges is you, Drew. And so help me if I lash out on you for doing that to my friends, I mean we should be family, we are anyway. _Love is a rutheless game unless you play it good and right_. That includes family Drew. I will turn this cabin around. I hate having family turned against one another and-" my voice broke. By now I was either crying or yelling, or I was somewhere in that zone. Oh my gods, what is Drew going to say now? But I can't show fear, I am the fearless leader of the Aphrodite Cabin and I will turn it around one way or another before the solstice and I would have to leave and have Drew in charge for who knows how long.

"Oh, is the girl with the rich daddy crying about her family? Awww, look at her everyone. See, she does have feelings. Kind of," Drew said. The dinner gong sounded and everyone left me and Drew alone.

"Guys, go on ahead, Piper and I will be right there. Ok?" But it wasn't a question. It was an order. Drew has complete control over them right now.

As soon as they left I started, "Drew, how do you feel about a challenge?" and her answer surprised me. A lot. She will quit if she chips her now hot pink nails.

"Sure, and don't worry about me hon. I have this covered. I can't wait to see the fear on your face as you realize the bigger battle. That the cabin is torn. And I will be the one to fix it. You and your little friends can go to Cabin 11 because we will disown you. I can't wait to see how much Lacy and Mitchell will hate you after this," she said with fake bravery. I could tell that behind all of that foundation and concelear, there was just another conceited coward. Like most of my half-siblings.

"Right now. Go to the arena and pick the weapons, I will anounce it to Chiron."

**Cliffhanger! Not really but I can't wait to see what happens. I am really sorry about not updating last week. Tests and homework and grades. I hate them all. Anyway please follow, favorite, and review. And shoutout to KappaSigma13, my best friend. Please go and read her amazing story! Kk, bye! Have a nice rest of the week and also another shoutout (two in one day, I know!) to my little brother who is turning 8 on Sunday! Happy Birthday, little dude. I'm ending this for real this time. Bye! -E.H.**


	4. A Small Interruption

**Hey guys! I don't have any homework this weekend, so I decided to update because I didn't last Wednesday. And thank you to whoever told me about the error with my uploading on the last chapter, you were a guest so I can't thank you ery well but you know who you are. So please tell me what I'm doing wrong here because I am not getting many followers, favorites, or reviews. So, thank you guys for reading the A/N and lets go to the story! -E.H.**

I smiled all the way to the Big House thinking about what Drew had said. She had to challenge me in order to look brave in front of all of the other kids here so that she could cheat or something but I really couldn't care less. If she kills or maimes me, at least I will go down with a fight and a reason for it. I cannot believe what trouble she is getting herself into.

"Piper, where is Drew?" Chiron said as he stood up, probably because of my cabinmates and their big mouths.

I chose to be bold on this one. "Choosing the weapons for our duel. Right now. Are you going to watch? I really don't want to do this if you don't. And I can wait for you but I don't think that Drew can," I say with a smirk on my face as I see the look on his.

"What? Why are you dueling? Please Piper, have some sense! Why would you challenge her if you are already the leader of your cabin?"

I almost laughed. Almost. But I somehow managed to say, "I was really fed up with her and her little ' I'm better than everyone else' attitude," I mimicked with a high-pitched voice, "And to my surprise, she said yes. But I have a feeling that she wants to be the hero of Cabin 10. She said that I didn't realize the bigger battle and that once she won, she and the rest of the cabin would disown me, Lacy, and Mitchell. We would then be members of Cabin 11."

Chiron sighed. "Then I guess we have a duel. Piper McLean versus Drew Tanaka. In the arena immediately. But I would like to see Annabeth Chase of Cabin 6, Jason of Cabin 1, and Leo Valdez of Cabin 9. Thank you." Annabeth, Jason, and Leo all ran up to Chiron and they motioned me over.

"Piper," Jason said, "Drew will choose a long weapon for herself and a short one for you, if she's smart. So lower your center of gravity, and try to know her weapon out of her reach. Then, pin her down. Chiron, anything to add?"

"Yes. Piper, when she said that you didn't understand what was happening, did her tone sound anything like Medea's? Maybe that is why she made everyone else leave. Jason, Annabeth, Leo, and I will talk this over during your match," Chiron said wearily. "And be careful, do not let Drew be in charge of Cabin 10 again."

"Now that you mention it, her voice was in a similar tone as Medea's. And thanks, Jason. I need to go, talk to you after the match." I said while smiling gratefully at Jason. Then I ran off in the direction of the arena.

**So...? What do you think? Hate it, like it, love it? Please tell me what you think! -E.H.**


	5. The Battle

**Hey! This chapter will be the actual battle! I still have no idea what happens. :/ But I will figure it out on the fly. (Who says that anymore?) Anyway, on with the story!**

"Oh," Drew said with disgust in her voice, "You showed up. I was thinking that you got scared and ran away. Oh well, I guess I will redo my nails later. I chose a bow and arrows for you and a javelin for me. No armor. Let's get on with this already."

Something wasn't right here. She is being confident in her fighting skills. On the other hand, she got smart. I just don't get it. I watched her as three lines appeared on her forehead in concentration. Which is also a surprise, Drew concentrating. I saw her eyes, then I got it. Her eyes had terror in them. But you couldn't tell if you were just glancing at her. She had a mask of confidence, almost as if she was being taken over. But I could sense the undertones of fear. So I said," Drew, vous m'entendez? Je sais que vous êtes là. Qui vous contrôler? S'il vous plaît parler leur nom. (Drew, can you hear me? I know that you are in there. Who is controlling you? Please speak their name.) "

I saw a look of hope on her face for a split second as she said "Nem-" And then it was gone, and all that I saw was anger and resentment on her face. I saw a smirk on her face as she raised her javelin.

I nocked the arrow onto the bow, and pulled back the arrow back to my ear. I nearly passed out when Dionysus called out "In 3...2...1...Fight!" I released the arrow and it flew underneath her shoulder and cut her shirt as the javelin came into my right elbow. My forearm came down at the impact and I grabbed my elbow with my left hand. I couldn't fight with my bow, but she had thrown her javelin. I put my bow over my shoulder and let my right arm go. The pain came into focus as my vision turned red. I wanted revenge. But I realized that wasn't realy what I wanted, I could just sense the need for it. I picked up the javelin with my left hand. But instead of holding it from the bottom as if I were throwing it, I held it like a double sided sword with the tip on the left side and the other end on my right. I watched the hatred in her eyes, but I could still see Drew holding back as if she didn't want to do this. I didn't understand. She charged with little hesitation. I hugged myself with my right arm, under my left. I took my left and pinned the top of my right arm with my left forearm facing out and put my left hand near my right shoulder, crating a "V" with my arms. She charged me and I opened up my left arm, with my forearm facing down stabbing her in the side. Then I realized what was going on and turned my javelin and stabbed her in the thigh. She screamed and fell down. Pools of blood came out as I yelled "Get her ambrosia and nectar, NOW! Then I looked at Jason and he looked at me and we both ran to the Big House. Annabeth and Chiron go it and they ran along as Leo helped Drew. Which was better than him coming along because he and I had no experience in this. But I had just got it.

Once we arrived at the Big House, Jason ran to get some ambrosia and nectar. Chiron, Annabeth and I went into Chiron's office. I started, "Drew was being taken over, and I think that it was by Nemeis, Goddess of Revenge." Jason came in with the nectar and ambrosia. He realized that it was a bad time so he just sat down. "Jason, I'm pretty sure that Drew was being taken over by Nemesis," I said. Then I ate the ambrosia. It tasted like a PB&J, my favorite food in the whole world. But even this couldn't help the situation. Drew was taken over by the goddess of revenge And that could only mean one thing. She wants revenge.

**Thank you guys soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reading. A REAL cliffhanger this time. I will update within the next 24 hours. More news then! -E.H.**


	6. What?

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating last night, I got really involved in my book. *looks away ashamed of herself* Anyway, I had writer's block also so lets do this thing. And thank you guys SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for the 824 views! Oh one more thing, how was my descriptive paragraph? On with the story!**

Annabeth spoke first,"Why would Drew want revenge? And why against you? I don't get it." When I had first came here, Annabeth was too involved in finding Percy, she still is but less now, but she didn't pay any attention to anyone else. So I shouldn't have been surprised when Annabeth said that. But I still was.

"What do you mean you don't understand why Drew would want revenge against me? She hates me. Didn't you notice?" I was so confused. How could she not realize Drew's hatred for me?

"Annabeth," Chiron started, "Drew was challenged on her leadership of the Aphrodite Cabin by Piper, who had gone on more quests than she. She didn't want to fight, so Piper took over as leader of Cabin 10, and Drew has hated her ever since."

"Actually, she hated me long before that. She hated me when I arrived with Jason, but she hated me more when I was claimed. And when she learned I was invurnerable to her charmspeak. Especially when she learned who my dad was." I looked at everyone's faces. Jason's was only slightly surprised. Annabeth and Chiron on the other hand, were in complete shock. Chiron's back end was twitching uncontrollably.

"Piper, do you know what this means? Do you know what happened last summer? Has anyone told you of the tragedy with the minor gods?" Chiron said solemly. I could tell that there was something more to this than just a former leader of the Aphrodite Cabin getting a little bit jealous.

"No, what happened? What was so bad about last summer and the minor gods. I mean, I know there was a major war, but it was the gods against the Titans. Not the gods against themselves." I was so confused. I didn't understand any of this. Gods against gods? What kind of horse-schumalakey was this? Thunder roared above us.

"I guess that the gods want you to figure this out on you own, without any help. If you are to survive this, then you must do it alone. With no one that was here last summer." Chiron looked extremely worried. I guess I would too, but I couldn't see my own face. My cabinmates would love it if they could see their own faces without mirrors. Anyway, I would at least have Jason with me. And Leo. Ugh. He ruins everything. But, as if he were reading my mind Chiron said, "Jason cannot help you. He helped on the Roman side of the war. He was a part of the war. Even though he doesn't remember right now, he will later and he won't help you. He won't be able to."

"What! Why won't he be able to! Knowledge is a powerful thing! How can it hurt you? I just don't understand! Who can help me? Please." I just realized that I have my own quest. I just realized that I am terrified. I just realized that the revenge goddess will do everything to get back at me. I just realized that only one person that I know of wasn't in the Titan War was Leo. Oh my gods! I hate my life! I would rather be cuddled with Jason on a rooftop like that one night that we had at the Wilderness School. And there goes my inner-mom. At least I'm not like Drew. But Chiron cut me off.

"Piper, you will need to go and see Rachel for a prophecy. Then you may choose who else will go on the quest with you. " Chiron said and I could see some worry in his eyes.

"Okay. But what if I pass out again? Can I take someone with me?" I ask with terror creeping in to my voice. Don't freak out Piper, don't freak out.

Chiron looked a bit scared himself, which scared me more as he said, "No. You will have to do this by yourself."

**So, how did you like it? Small cliffhanger this time, I know but I will post the next chapter Sunday or Monday. I will always update on Wednesdays from now on, just so that you guys have some idea of when I will update. Btw, I will have a (not in the book) new character next time. A small hint: she is from Cabin 6! K, bye! -E.H. **


	7. Big News

**Hey! So no intro blurb this time. Now into the story!**

What? I have to do this all by myself! I might faint! Rachel will be in a trance and I will be on the floor passed out. This isn't starting out very well. But I had to be brave. So I said, " Alright, I will go. I will go and get my prophecy, and I will lead my quest." Then I ran. I ran before someone could stop me and take back my bravery. I ran before I could second guess myself. I ran before my fear caught up to me. I ran away from everyone, everything. And it all went away, if only for just a second. And for the first time, I felt free. The air whistled past me as I sprinted towards Rachel's cave. As I arrived I felt time and life come back to me. Rachel stood there, with worry written on her face.

"I have been expecting you. Delphi showed me that you would-" Rachel became a bit more stiff, and started spewing green smoke, which was not attractive. I was beyond terrified as she said the next few lines:

_One called before must serve again_  
_But not the last time must she_  
_The ones to end will be the astute and craftsman_  
_But only then will freedom be found by thee_

This time, I only nearly passed out. Astute? I got the craftsman, Leo. But the astute? What does that even mean? Rachel once again took over her body.

"Oh my goodness! Piper, are you alright? Well, you aren't unconcious, so that's good, but you don't look good. Let's go to the infirmary." Rachel said as she started to lead me to the Big House.

"No, NO!" I yelled as she led me out of the cave. I could feel the life coming back to me. "Sorry. I'm okay. I just need to ask you something. What does astute mean?"

Rachel looked worried, "I don't know. Are you sure you are okay? I guess that you are because the color is coming back into your face, but we need to go talk to Chiron. Is that alright?" I calmed down. I started to walk out of the cave without a word.

**So a really short one but the new character will come up next chapter. This took me forever! I might post again tonight. I am feeling the writing vibes. TTYL! -E.H.**


	8. I Meet Maddie

**My computer keeps on crashing, so I have written this chaper three times. I am really tired of it now. So yeah. On with the story.**

Once I got to the Big House, I broke down. I curled up on a bed and started crying. A few minutes later, Annabeth came in and sat on the bed. "Look," she said, "I know how impossibly hard this seems. I once led a quest when I was twelve. I understand what you are going through. Would you tell me what your prophecy is?"

I sat up, "It doesn't make any sense just to let you know," I sighed, "_One called before must serve again, But not the last time must she, The ones to end will be the astute and craftsman, But only then will freedom be found by thee_. It doesn't make any sense. Leo is the craftsman, but who is the astute? I don't get it, Annabeth." I started bawling a fresh set of tears.

"Piper, astute means smart, quick, perceptive. A child of Athena. We just got another cabinmate, too. Her name is Maddie. She must be the one the prophecy mentions. But I don't understand that they will be the ones to end. What, or who, will they end? Or is it a cycle that they are ending? I'm with you Piper, it doesn't make any sense."

"Can I go meet Maddie?" I asked, not mentioning the line of the prophecy. If Maddie was the one to go on this quest with me and Leo, I would need to get to know her ASAP.

"Yeah, I think that she is in the Cabin. You ready or do you need a minute?" Annabeth asked considerately.

I started to wipe my face clean with tissues. "Just a sec," I mumbled. I finished up and now look only look a little bit terrified. "So how old is she? " I asked, realizing that would be rude to ask Maddie herself.

"Maddie is thirteen. But she is much smarter than your average thirteen year old, just to warn you," Annabeth said. The bags under her eyes were as big as Olympus. She hardly ever held a smile on her face for more than a few seconds. She looked more exhausted than I thought was humanly possible.

"Annabeth, once I meet Maddie, will you please go to sleep? You look exhasuted. You can't go on this long," I say, noticing that she couldn't hold her eyelids open too long.

"Fine. For three hours, then I have to get up and search for Percy. Will you wake me up? Oh, here we are. Cabin 6, in honor of Athena," she said half-heartedly. "Maddie?" she called, "Maddie are you in here?"

I heard a small "Over here" then Annabeth motioned me to follow her. "Maddie, this is Piper. Piper this is Maddie." Annabeth motioned to each of us. She held out her hand and I shook it. "Maddie, I have something to explain to you and you might want to sit down," I said after I motioned Annabeth to go and sleep. Maddie had strawberry blond hair that fell down past her elbows. I saw bravery in her features, and brilliance in her eyes. She walkedover to two chairs and motioned for me to sit down. "So Maddie, how do you feel about quests?" I asked.

**OOOOHHHH! New charachter! I will update on Wednesday. PLEASE tell me how I'm doing or how my prophecy was. I don't know either and I need to know. So talk to you guys on Wednesday! -E.H.**


	9. A Small Discussion

**Hey guys! So how did you guys like my last chapter? So? How was it? Sorry I changed the name of the child of Athena. Please review or PM me. So, (In a grand voice) ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Everyone says that I am to young to go on them, but I think they are wrong. I could do it, and I would be the happiest person alive. Wait a minute, are you asking me to go on a quest with you? Because if you are, then yes. Absolutely, positively, yes! YES!" Maddie exclaimed. I guess that she was really a child of Athena. Maddie jumped up and down. Her long blond hair flew up and down with each jump.

"Yes, Maddie. I am asking you to go on a very important quest with me. We have to beat Nemesis. The prophecy is '_One called before must serve again, but not the last time must she, the ones to end will be the astute and craftsman, But only then will freedom be found by thee_'. You are the astute. Leo, from Hephestus, is the craftsman. You will bring freedom to all of those hurt by Nemesis' wrath. Maddie, are you still up for it?" I say with a serious look on my face. Now that I think about it, she is a bit young. But if Delphi called for her, then I'm sure she is ready.

"One called before must serve again, have you already been on a quest?" I nod as she continues, "But not the last time must she, so I guess that you will get to go on at least three quests, if you include this one judging by the next line. So this Leo boy and I will end something, which you said was Nemesis' wrath. But what freedom? Are we not free?" Maddie is so calculating for such a little girl, but Annabeth did warn me about that.

I tell her about my last quest, and what happened as soon as I got back, then I get to a few days ago, "...and she had this crazy look in her eyes. It was completely unlike her, but then I asked her who was controlling her and I heard a small 'Nem' before Nemesis took over again. I was so scared. But I knew I had to be brave, this was a goddess. So I got her down, and ran to the Big House, and I told Jason, Chiron, and Annabeth. Chiron told me that those who went on my quest had to have not fought in the second Titan War or else Nemesis could never be defeated. So, here I am. Do you understand the importance of this?" I could almost see the wheels turning as she put the pieces together.

"So this Drew girl, she fought you? In order to regain control of the cabin? So Nemesis wants to take over the camp? This doesn't make any sense," Maddie looked confused, and that is huge for a child of Athena.

I sighed, "Yes, she fought me. But I don't think that she is trying to take over the camp. Drew, it think, called upon Nemesis to help her get revenge at me for becoming cabin leader. But I think that Nemesis took over control and that Drew is no longer in possesion of her body."

"I guess that makes sense. Let's go meet Leo, I guess I have to if we have to save the world from revenge, we might as well spend time with each other," she makes so much sense. I don't get how a twelve year old could put the world over her feelings, but she is a child of Athena.

"Okay, but just to let you know, he likes to be called 'Fire Boy', got that?" I had to get at Leo for one reason or another, right? She nodded with a smirk on her face. I guess that Leo is in for some name-calling. Beauty Queen out, Fire Boy in.

**So? Review from a scale of 1 to 10 (1 being bad, 10 being good). Sorry for not updating. I have been going through some friend troubles and I don't honestly know what to do. I have a movie to go see! -E.H.**


End file.
